


Heaven Swallowed The Smoke

by historymiss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprising no-one, the part of ME3’s ending I really, really liked was the epilogue about stories. So here is my ending fic: a bit rushed, but I needed to get these feelings out. The title is from the very end of Beowulf. Spoilers for the end of Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Swallowed The Smoke

Stories, it has often been observed, have a way of growing.

 

Shepard was already a legend. After the Reapers, she becomes a myth. But she is not the only one: as the relays are repaired and rebuilding begins, and the long slow march of years begins again not in a cycle, but in a straight line, building upward, other stories are told.

And many years from now, the stories become the truth.

On Rannoch, their holiest place is the First House. It is not much to look at: a few ramshackle walls housed in the structure that now protects it from the elements. It has no explanation cards, as so many know the story that they can recite it by heart for those who don’t. The Creator lived here. It was here that she talked to the broker of peace. That, surely, is explanation enough.

No-one remembers why each Primarch takes the name Victus when in office- something about a war, but on Palaven, it’s always about a war. They remember why they robe themselves in blue and gold, though: they are the colours of courage, the spirit of Palaven and turians across the galaxy. (Consorts usually wear red and white somewhere about their person. The reason for that, unfortunately, is lost.)

The goddess Athame is remembered in two aspects. One stands painted with shield and sword in front of many asari homes, the protector of the people against the anger of the skies. The other aspect is cloaked and hooded, but bears a light. She guides the way when all seems lost, and statues of her often adorn libraries. For aspects of the same goddess, they never look quite alike. Scholars puzzle over this for decades.

Tuchanka has legends and heroes to spare- krogan tradition is a sprawling, sturdy thing and it lasts for far longer than anybody expected. A few more are accomodated, fitting around the legends that shift to make room. When the planet blooms, the krogan honour He Who Brought Life and She Who Bore It. Before battle, they dedicate the fight to Hero. Hero was, they believe, the first and best Battlemaster of them all. Earlier records indicate that this fact may not be true. The krogan do not care very much: they honour Hero anyway.

Earth has always loved its heroes. They live in statues and stories and songs until the features become too blurred to make out, the weight of years too heavy to do anything but reduce them to the boldest strokes. It begins to happen in Shepard’s lifetime- reduced as it is- but by then she had earned the right not to care. The only story she ever told has come to pass, and she is content to let the rest of the galaxy take over.

There are other stories too: legends among the newly-reborn geth and the tales of folk heroes that are carried out into space as the galaxy rebuilds and life finds a way, as it always has, as it always will.

All that matters is this: Once upon a time, a girl looks to the stars and does not see fear hiding in the dark spaces between. She sees only hope.


End file.
